


Bats can't dance...

by Bat_and_Breakfast



Category: Holby City
Genre: It's the last idea to add a fic to a collection, This is not a fic :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_and_Breakfast/pseuds/Bat_and_Breakfast
Summary: Bats might not dance... but they like the idea of ballroom dancing very much. They also like to read fic about dancing.This is merely the last idea I had to add a missing fic to the Redvines Day collection.Enjoy your fan art, @Lapal! ;)Everyone going through the collection and reading this:Dancing is a Perpendicular Expression of a Horizontal Desire by Lapalis missing from the collection and has been linked by this post.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Redvines Day





	Bats can't dance...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lapal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dancing is a Perpendicular Expression of a Horizontal Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734162) by [Lapal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapal/pseuds/Lapal). 



https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734162

[](https://ibb.co/L1bfcFZ)


End file.
